Not enemies for a moment
by Konoka-hime
Summary: Lloyd and co. went to Altamira to rest, they never thought they will by found laughing their heads of by the end of the day with two Seraphims.


**Konoka: I'm so lazy…. But I can't sleep…**

**Kratos and Lloyd: Sucks to be you.**

**Colette: Konoka own nothing!**

The group just drop Kate back at Ozette. It was dark, so they stopped at Altamira for a rest, seeing it was closest to Ozette.

Lloyd and co. just reached Altamira, but was stopped by Greoge.

"Master Regal, it is great to see you here." He said.

"What is it Greoge, I see that you are preparing something." Said Regal.

"Oh, today is Martel day, we are having a concert and the Tim park (forgotten what that's called) is open all day." He answered.

"How can I forget." Said Regal. "Well, seeing we are here, how about we have some fun, I can get us free tickets to the concert."

"Sure!" said Lloyd.

After about an hour, the group found themselves at the concert.

"I wonder whose gonna perfrom." Lloyd wondered.

"Greoge said a band in going to perfrom tonight." Answered Regal.

"I never heard live music before." Said Colette excited.

"Me either!" said Lloyd.

Then someone walk onto the stage with a mike in hand.

"Welcome to Altamira's concert!" the man said. "Today, we will be having a band playing a few songs! Enjoy!"

Everyone clapped. The members of the band started walking on to the stage. Lloyd and co. were shocked to see the lead singer.

"Kratos!?" Lloyd yelled, eyes widen with shocked.

The seraphim standing on the stage was wearing a white shirt, a black vest and a pair of black jeans.

"Yes, that's Kratos." Said a voice.

"Yuan?" asked Regal.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Genis.

"Can you people stop shouting? My ears are sensitive you know," they finally shut up. "Good."

"Why are you here?" Raine asked, eyes narrowed.

"Even Seraphim need a break." Said Yuan.

"What? Yggdrasill being a pain in the ass?" Zelos asked jokefully.

"You have no idea," Yuan sighed, to everyone's surprise. "It will be Chosen this, Renegate that, Lloyd this, Desian that, Where is my hair gel, get that thing away from me." He sighed again.

"Woah…" was he reply.

Yuan then even mimicked Ygggrasill. "Damn those Renegates, Damn that Lloyd's group for blowing my ranches up! Ouch my foot, Kratos! Help me cast first aid!Ah! keep that thing away from me!"

Lloyd, Genis, Sheena and Zelos burst out laughing, Regal and Raine laughing a bit, Colette giggling, even Presea smiled. Then the music started and Kratos started singing.

_kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru__  
__gomen ne nani mo dekinakute__  
__itami wo wakachiau koto sae__  
__anata wa yurushite kurenai___

_muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu__  
__senaka mukete satteshimau__  
__on the lonely rail___

_watashi tsuiteiku yo__  
__donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae__  
__kitto anata wa kagayaite__  
__koeru mirai no hate__  
__yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni__  
__my way kasanaru yo__  
__ima futari ni God bless...___

_todokete atsuku naru omoi wa__  
__genjitsu tokashite samayou__  
__aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai__  
__anata e afuredasu Lovin' you___

_semete utsukushii yume dake wo__  
__egakinagara oikakeyou__  
__for your lonely heart___

_yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo__  
__me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou__  
__watashi kakugo shiteru__  
__kurai mirai datte__  
__tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne__  
__my wish kanaetai noni__  
__subete wa God knows...___

_anata ga ite watashi ga ite__  
__hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta__  
__awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara__  
__kizuato nazoru___

_dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo__  
__donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae__  
__kitto anata wa kagayaite__  
__koeru mirai no hate__  
__yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni__  
__my way kasanaru yo__  
__ima futari ni God bless..._

The group couldn't believe their ears. Is this cold, stoic and stiff Kratos that they know? The man standing on stage singing like a god?

"Oh…my…goddess… is that… Kratos?" said Raine, blushing a bit.

"He looks-"

"Sexy?" Colette said also flushed.

The crowd was cheering so loud that you can hear it from Meltokio. Manly girls are cheering. Even the girls in their group were blushing.

"What does that guy thinks he's doing! Stealing all the girls." Muttered a jelous Zelos.

"For once, I agree with you." Lloyd and Genis said together.

After the concert, Lloyd and co confronted Kratos, who just got down stage.

"Kratos! What are you doing here." Asked Lloyd.

Kratos blinked at them, before he could open his mouth, he spotted Yuan.

"Yuan… it's your turn in part of the deal…" he hissed evily.

"Fine fine, no sake in a month, I hate you Kratos." Sighed Yuan.

"I love you too Yuan." He replied blankly.

"What is… going on?" asked Regal, completely confused.

"Yuan and I made a deal," Kratos strated, crossing his arm. "If I sing in public, Yuan will stop drinking sake for a month, I can't stand seeing him drunk again." He sighed.

"Yuan… is that bad when he's drunk?" asked Zelos.

"Very. Once, he even got Yggdrasill drunk." Kratos sighed again.

"What?!" the group shouted.

"Kratos… shut up now." Yuan hissed.

"Like hell." Kratos smirked.

"What happened?" asked Lloyd.

"Yuan was drinking again, and he was already half drunk," said Kratos. "He then met Yggdrasill, and asked him for a drink."

"But Yggdrasill didn't want to, and Yuan said something I haven't heard him say for a long time."

"What did he say?" Zelos and Lloyd asked, wanting to know what happened.

"Kratos! Don't you dare!" yelled Yuan.

"'What are you? A chicken or a man, if you're a chicken then you 'Bwkah' back to your mama'."

Three…two…one.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHA"

Everyone burst out of laughter, Presea and Kratos were laughing too. While Yuan was blushing as red as Lloyd's shirit.

"Yuan-hahaha- You-hahaha-really said that?!" asked Lloyd, leaning on Zelos for support.

"THAT'S IT KRATOS AURION! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Yuan yelled.

"Look, a spider." He said simply.

Yuan jumped two foot high and sreamed like a girl. Which caused everyone to laugh harder.

And for once… they didn't see each other as enemies.


End file.
